Gryffindor Vs Slytherin
by Skates16
Summary: Full summary inside. Pansy wants some fun, so she makes a list so see who is the better house. Only tricky part? Don't get caught by McGonagall or Filch. Oh, and Hermione has to steal Harry's boxers... moviefic. Complete
1. We're Over

Summary: The night of the Ball and Hermione, Lavender, Ginny and Parvati aren't going. Due to a 'misunderstanding', Pansy gets dumped by Draco and isn't going either. Determined to have some fun, she, along with Daphne and Millicent, make a list to prove who is the better house. The only tricky part? Don't get caught by McGonagall and Filch. Oh, and Hermione has to steal Harry's boxers…

**Ok, so this is a story by me, based on the movie 'Sleepover.' Now before you go and complain about how stupid that movie is (if you think that), I don't care and it isn't exactly like the movie, because this is Hogwarts and me, so therefore that means it is going to be different though there are some simularities.**

**Another thing is this was started before DH and so therefore I'm gonna say it's an AU because Harry and Hermione have a crush on each other... just they don't know it yet! So i don't want to hear people who LOVE Ron/Hermione come complain to me, because I don't care. That pairing wouldn't work because Harry is like Steve (who he is in the story) and Hermione is like Julie (ditto what I said for Harry). The other pairings are as follows: Ginny/Blaise, Draco/Pansy for this chapter, Draco/Hannah for like 5 minutes later, Ron/Luna, Pansy/Neville Dean/Parvati and Seamus/Lavender. It's not Ginny/Draco (which is popular around here) because Draco is Todd.**

**Disclaimer: I really don't onw anything! Not even th plot! Wait, I own the changes in the plot!**

**Chapter 1: We're Over **

"I can't believe it." Hermione said as she looked at a piece of paper that was pinned to the notice board in the Gryffindor common room. Ginny Weasley, Hermione's best friend, joined her and read the notice out loud to the rest of the occupant in the common room.

"Due to the success of the Yule Ball from 2 years previous, the teachers and I have decided to hold a Halloween Ball on the 31st, which is tomorrow. All students 5th year and above are welcomed. Yours sincerely, Albus Dumbledore. Nothing bad about that." Ginny said.

Hermione shock her head. "Well, I don't think I'm going." She said and walked off towards the girl's dormitory, Ginny following her. "And why not? Come on Hermione, it's going to be fun! It doesn't say anything about bringing dates." She said as Hermione entered the 6th year girl's room.

Lavender and Parvati were running backwards and forewords between 2 trunks, picking up clothes and throwing them on the bed. "It's no use Lavender, there is absolutely nothing we can wear!" Parvati said and fell down on her bed. There was a knock on their door, but Hermione ignored it because she knew it was Ginny.

Lavender, however, dropped the pair of jeans she was holding and opened the door. "Hello Ginny." She said and then went back to looking for something to wear. "Come on, there has to be something we can wear!" She said.

"I'm not going." Parvati said. Hermione looked up from the book she had just picked up. "Great, I get to spend some time with you tonight then." She muttered. Lavender sighed and sat don on her bed. "Then I'm not going either!"

"Great! Then the four of us can spend tonight together!" Ginny said as the other three girls looked at her. "You aren't going either?" Lavender asked. Ginny shook her head. "I'm one who doesn't really do fancy dress up." She said.

"Fine, but I'm spending tonight finishing off my homework." Hermione said and picked up the book along with her parchment and quills. "Wait, why don't we have some fun tonight? We have the whole Gryffindor common room for ourselves tonight!" Ginny said.

"Good suggestion Ginny! What do you have in mind?" Parvati asked. Hermione rolled her eyes, but decided to stay and listen to Ginny's plan. "It's something the muggle girls do. Isn't it called a sleepover Hermione?" Ginny asked and all girls looked at her.

"Well, not exactly a sleepover, due to the fact that all of us do sleep here at school." She said.

"Well, what do you do at sleepovers then?" Parvati asked. "Listen to music, talk, gossip, basically what you already do!" Hermione said and left the dorm. She went back down to the common room, which was almost deserted. 'Finally, I can have some peace and quiet.' She thought and went over to an empty desk and set about doing her homework.

A few minutes later, the portrait door opened and in came McGonagall. A few first year students hurried up the stairs while the other students watched her with curiosity. McGonagall almost never came in to the common room.

She saw Hermione and walked over to her. "Miss Granger, since you are a prefect, I would like you to gather a list of the students that will not be able to attend the ball for me." She asked.

'Wow, my lucky day, I already know who can and can't go.' Hermione thought. "I already know who can't, I can give you their names now." Hermione said and quickly wrote down the names. McGonagall took the list and looked back at Hermione.

"Why aren't you going?" She asked.

"I don't really like balls, not after what happened at the Yule Ball." Hermione said. McGonagall nodded. "Fine, I will be coming here later tonight to make sure you girls are here in the common room. You are not to sneak out, unless you change your minds about going to the ball, then I must be informed." She said and left.

"What was that about?" Ginny asked as she came down the stairs, followed by Lavender and Parvati. "We aren't allowed to leave tonight, McGonagall knows we are staying here in the common room." Hermione said as the portrait opened again and in came Neville, Dean and Seamus.

"You girls are going to be stuck here tonight?" Neville asked. The girls nodded. "Well, I don't think I'll be going to the ball either." He said.

"Neville, we talked about this. Dean and I are helping you tonight to get a girl, so we are going to the ball, just later." Seamus said. Neville nodded, but you could tell he was nervous.

"Which girl are you going to go with to the dance?" Parvati asked. Neville shrugged. "I don't know yet. I was thinking maybe Luna, but I don't think she likes me that way."

"Ok, I think I'm going to go to lunch now." Lavender said and made her way to the portrait hole. Parvati followed her, along with Ginny and Hermione.

"So, what are we going to do tonight then? Sit and wait for everyone to come back and tell us what a wonderful time they had?" Lavender asked. "No, we're going to do something as well." Ginny asked.

"What, are you 4 not going to the ball tonight?" Said a voice behind them. The 4 of them turned around to face Pansy Parkinson along with Daphne and Millicent. "What do you want Parkinson?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing Granger. It's just going to be a shame that we won't see you at the ball. I'm going with Draco." She said.

"You say that as if it means something." Ginny said. Pansy walked past them, purposefully hitting Hermione in the shoulder. "It does." Pansy called back to them as she entered the Great Hall.

"Let's just forget her and go to lunch." Lavender said and the 4 girls walked into the Great Hall. Hermione looked down the Gryffindor table and spotted Harry and Ron. She was about to go and sit with them, when Parvati and Lavender pulled her down to sit with them at the end of the table.

"We need to plan what we are going to do tonight." Lavender said as Ginny sat down with them. Hermione silently sighed and listened to the girls talk.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh Drakie!" Pansy called out to her boyfriend as she made her way to the Slytherin table. Draco silently sighed; Pansy was really starting to get onto his nerves. Ever since they started going out she got into the habit of calling him these ridicules nick-names.

"What Pansy?" Draco asked as she sat down next to him. She was about to give him a hug and Draco let her. "I just want to make sure that you were still taking me to the dance tonight?" She asked.

Again, another annoying thing of Pansy's, she kept making sure that their date was still on. "Yeah, about that. Pansy, can I talk to you privately?" Draco asked and left the table without waiting for an answer.

Pansy got up and followed Draco out of the Great Hall and into the entrance hall. "Yes Draco?" She asked.

"I thought that maybe we could skip the ball tonight. I'm not really up to it, maybe we could have a quiet night in the common room?" Draco asked. But Pansy didn't seem to get what else Draco was offering her.

"But Draco, I want to go to the dance." Pansy whined. Draco closed his eyes and had to control himself from killing Pansy, her whining can be _really _annoying. He opened his eyes and spotted Hannah Abbott leaving the great hall. She wasn't dating and she was kind of cute, better then Pansy….

"Come on Pansy, it's just a lousy ball." Draco said. Pansy glared at him, but Draco stood his ground.

"Just a ball? Draco, there has only been 1 ball here at Hogwarts and I am not missing the second one!" Pansy shouted. 'Perfect.' Draco thought and smirked.

"Fine, then we're over." He said and walked off into the direction that Hannah went. Pansy stood there, speechless. 'We're…. we're over?!'

**Haha, Pansy got dumped! Yeah, i know McGonagall would nevergo into the dorms and that they wouldn't get a list of people who weren't going. I also know that Lavender and Parvati would go, no matter what, but for the sake of the story, let's just pretend that will happen. As you can see, the chapter doesn't exactly follow the movie, now does it? Because I gave you a long note at the beginning, I'll make this quick and finish now. **


	2. Daphne, Make a list

**Sorry if i sounded harsh in my other author notes for the previous chapter, I'm not like that. Well, glad that you guys do like this story! It will be updated once a day because I have finished writing it. So here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Chapter 2: Daphne, Make a List **

"How can he do this to me? Me, Pansy Parkinson!" Pansy shouted as she paced the Slytherin girl's dormitory with her only friends, Millicent and Daphne. "He just can't do this to me, what would happen if we have to get married?" She asked her friends.

"Draco must be out of his mind to dump you Pansy. Just give him some time and soon he'll realize that he is nothing without you." Millicent said. But this did not help Pansy.

"I bet you there is another girl, someone who is out to get me or something! They've put him under a love potion and made him fall in love with someone else! Yes, that's it, that is exactly what has happened." Pansy said, getting hysterical now.

"Pansy, calm down. Take a deep breath." Daphne said and took her friend by the shoulders. Pansy took a deep breath. "Now exhale. Now take another breath and exhale. That's right, just remain calm." She said as Pansy continued to take deep breaths and calm herself down.

"Right, so what are we going to do tonight then? I told Snape that we weren't going, but I doubt he cares." Millicent said. Pansy paced the room. "Urgh, let's get out of here." She said and stormed out of the dorm, followed by her two friends.

To Pansy's relief, Draco was not in the common room so she managed to stay calm as she walked all over the school, just thinking. She could hear Millicent and Daphne right behind her, but she took no notice of it.

Her face was turned to the ground and she continued to walk forewords until she ran into someone. "Hey, watch where you are going Parkinson."

Pansy looked up to see the angry face of Ginny Weasley. Hermione was with her. "Whatever Weasley." Pansy said and walked past them, tripping Hermione in the process. Pansy turned down a corridor and waited for Daphne and Millicent to catch up.

"Do you want me to get Weasley back fro running into you?" Millicent asked. Pansy looked at the wall, thinking. 'The Slytherin girls are not going to the ball…. The Gryffindor girls aren't going to the ball…' Pansy thought and for the first time in her life, came up with an idea.

"Girls, I know what we can do. But first Daphne, I need you to make a list." Pansy said and grinned evilly. If she can't go to the ball, she can have a bit of fun, can't she?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She's evil, I tell you!" Ginny said to Hermione as they walked back to Gryffindor Tower after running into Pansy. "She's in Slytherin, what do you expect?" Hermione asked.

"True, but she didn't need to trip you." Ginny said. "Bravery." Hermione said to the Fat Lady. She swung open and let the two of them in. The common room was almost deserted. You could only find the first, second, third and fourth year students, along with Lavender and Parvati in the common room.

"Everyone is getting ready, except the boys. Seamus, Dean and Neville might not be going, I think Neville is getting nervous." Lavender said as the two of them sat down on a couch opposite the one they were sitting on.

"Then where is Harry?" Hermione asked, looking up the boy dormitory stairs. She heard a soft giggle and looked over at Lavender who was trying hard not to smile. "What?" Hermione asked and looked at Ginny and Parvati, who were also trying not to laugh.

"What do you know that I don't?" Hermione asked, crossing her arms. "You like Harry, don't you?" Lavender asked silently. Hermione's eyes widened and she quickly shook her head. "No, I haven't seen him at all today. I was just wondering where he and Ron were."

"But you didn't ask where Ron was, you only said Harry." Ginny pointed out. "Come on Hermione, I think that maybe the whole school knows you like him or Ron." She added.

"Well, I don't like either one of them." Hermione said, but a light blush could be seen on her cheeks. "Ooh, you do so like him!" Parvati squealed, but Lavender quickly shushed her.

"Nice weather we're having." Hermione said, to quickly change the subject. "Oh, very funny, come on Hermione, tell us." The three girls said, but Hermione kept her mouth closed.

Just then, a small first year came up to them. "There's a Pansy Parkinson looking for Hermione, Ginny, Lavender and Parvati at the library." The little girls said and quickly ran off.

"What does she want now?" Hermione said and got off the couch. "Hey, were are you going!" Ginny called after her.

"To see what Parkinson is up to. As a prefect, it's my duty to make sure she isn't terrorizing the first years, even if she is one herself." Hermione said and left. Halfway out of the portrait hole, she heard Ginny, Lavender and Parvati join her. "She asked for all of us." Ginny said when Hermione gave them a questioning look.

The four girls walked down the hall until they finally reached the library. Once inside, they looked for any signs of Pansy, but couldn't find her.

"Psst, Gryffindors!"

They turned around and saw Pansy, along with Daphne and Millicent. "About time you showed up." Pansy said as she got off the table she was sitting on.

"What do you want Parkinson?" Hermione asked. Pansy looked behind her at Daphne, who nodded.

"Due to, let's say, a misunderstanding, I'm not going to the ball tonight and neither is Daphne and Millicent. Because it would be so boring spending a night alone in our dorms, we decided to involve you unfortunate Gryffindors in a little hunt to see which house is the best." Pansy said and smirked at them.

"What are you going on about?" Ginny asked, interested in what Pansy had in mind.

"I knew you would be interested. Daphne, the list please?" Pansy asked and held her hand out for Daphne, who passed Pansy a piece of parchment. "It's sort of like a scavenger hunt. I have here a list of things that you have to do. You have that Creevy kid in your house, steal his camera and take photos of the tasks that you complete." Pansy said and held the parchment out to Hermione.

She looked down at Pansy's hand, expecting it to be a trick, but she took the parchment. She unrolled it and read what it said. Ginny read over her shoulder and read it out loud for everyone in the small group to hear.

"Scavenger hunt tasks. 1, change the clothes of a portrait in the 6th floor hall way into ones that look similar to yours. 2, sneak into the dance and get a teacher (besides Snape and McGonagall) to get you a drink. 3, steal something of Filch's. Ooh, I like the next one! 4, steal a pair of Harry's boxers!" Ginny said and looked at Hermione.

"We added that one for you Granger." Pansy said and smirked at Hermione's red face. "We aren't doing it, we'll be breaking the rules!" Hermione said.

"Oh, for once can't you break them, or are you just too good to do that?" Pansy asked and was about to steal the parchment out of Hermione's hands, but failed. "No Parkinson, we're in." Hermione said.

Pansy nodded and looked at Daphne and Millicent who now stood next to her. "We meet back here at 8 o'clock and make sure one of you is dressed to impress a teacher." Daphne said and the three Slytherins walked past them, bumping them in the shoulders.

The other girls looked at Hermione, who smiled at them. "We're going to do this and prove to them all that Gryffindors are the best." She said and the others agreed. The race was already on.

**So there you go, the race is almost on! And there is proof of Hermione having a crush on Harry, so that will definately be the final pairing. Hope you liked this:P**


	3. 8 o'clock

**Been awhile and I promised myself to update everyday! Ok, so from here on out, there will be an update everyday, so be on the look out.**

**Disclaimer: Right, so if I owned Harry Potter, that would make me JK, right? Yeah, but you see, I'm not Jk so therefore I don't own Harry Potter. See how that works?**

**Chapter 3: 8 o'clock **

"Uh Hermione, how are we going to pull this whole thing off?" Parvati asked as all the Gryffindor girls who were now participating in the hunt were in the 6th year dorms. They were busy coming up with a plan.

"I really don't know." Hermione said and bit her lower lip. The other three girls gasped in shock, mocking Hermione. "I can't believe! Quickly, someone alert Dumbledore, Hermione doesn't know something!" Ginny cried out and then collapsed on the bed in a fit of laughter.

"Oh ha ha, very funny. Right, let's see who's going to do what tasks." Hermione said, pushing aside the problem of sneaking around the school without getting caught.

The girls unraveled the parchment on Lavender's bed and they looked down at it. "Four tasks and there are 4 of us, I say that each one of us do one task." Ginny said. The other girls nodded in agreement.

"Well, Hermione is obviously going to have to steal Harry's boxers." Lavender said and took out a quill and wrote Hermione's name next to task 4, ignoring protests coming from Hermione.

"Fine, then you will have to get a drink from one of the teachers Lavender." Hermione said, snatching the quill and writing Lavender next to task 2. Both girls then looked at Ginny and Parvati.

"I'm doing task number 1!" Parvati said quickly and wrote her name down. Ginny groaned and her face fell into her hands. "Great, leave me with the dangerous task. How Pansy and them are going to get away with this, I don't know." She muttered and wrote her name down.

"Right, so let's focus on number one. How are we going to get our clothes into the paintings?" Hermione asked. Parvati jumped off the bed and started searching for some clothes. Ginny looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully while Lavender seemed to be daydreaming.

"Well, there has to be a spell for it and the Slytherins must know it, or else why would they have given us this task?" Ginny said. Hermione nodded and then suddenly her face lit up.

"I read about a spell like that somewhere, but which book was it again?" She said and ran over to her bed where there was a small bookshelf that housed all of Hermione's precious books.

"Here, I have some clothes that I don't need anymore." Parvati said and flung a pair of jeans, a red tank top, a blue spaghetti top, a white frilly mini skirt and a denim jacket onto the bed. "I just hope it fits one of the paintings." She muttered. Now the two girls looked at Lavender.

"Now what are you going to wear? We have to disguise you so the teacher won't recognize you." Ginny said. Parvati ran to Lavender's trunk and started searching for a dress. Hermione then returned with a book and sat back down on the bed.

"Found it yet?" Ginny asked as she watched Parvati throw Lavender's cloths all over the dorm. Hermione looked up from her book and shook her head.

"Parvati! Careful with that!" Lavender shrieked and got off the bed to help her friend. Ginny lay back on the bed and sighed. She wasn't going to the ball because she didn't want to embarrass herself by being dateless. None of the guys she liked were going anyway.

"I found it!" Hermione exclaimed. Ginny looked up at her while the other two were still looking for something for Lavender to wear. " It's _Verf_." Hermione said and then frowned.

"Found it!" Parvati said and took out a red dress. Lavender grabbed it and ran into the bathroom to change. Parvati smiled at them. "So we're set. We better get changed as well, I'm not running around the school in these horrible school robes." Parvati said and also went off the get changed.

"Guess we better get changed as well." Ginny said. Hermione nodded in agreement.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Right, it's 7:30." Hermione said as she sat down on a couch in the Gryffindor common room. Everyone who was going to the ball was gone while the lower years had gone up to their own dorms. Hermione had no idea where Harry and Ron were, she hadn't seen them since lunch.

McGonagall came in then, just to remind them not to leave the common room (unless they were coming to the ball) and that Filch was patrolling the corridors. They nodded and then she left.

"Right, so we have to avoid Filch. Can't you steal Herry's Invisibility Cloak?" Ginny asked. Hermione shook her head and got up. "I think we should got to the library now." She said and led them out into the corridor.

They looked down the hallways and didn't see any sign of Filch or Mrs. Norris. They managed to get to the library without getting caught. Pansy, Millicent and Daphne were standing outside, waiting for them.

"So you girls actually decided to show up?" Pansy asked. "Let's just hurry up and get this over with." Ginny said, getting impatient.

"Ok, fine. Do you have the camera?" She asked and Lavender held it up. "Ok, now these are the rules. You must do the tasks in order. If you get caught, you are disqualified therefore the other team wins. Once all tasks are completed, we meet in the entrance hall. First team there wins, while the other team will be their slaves for a week and claim that the other house is better." Pansy said.

They all nodded and agreement. "Ok then, the hunt begins now!" Daphne said and the Slytherins ran down one hall, leaving the Gryffindors just standing there.

"Come on, let's go!" Parvati said and grabbed Lavender's arm, pulling her along. Hermione and Ginny turned to follow them. The hunt was now on and to prove that their house was better was too great of an opportunity to give it up.

**And it has begun! Now it will start following the movie a bit. Next chapters my favourite one, if you've seen the movie then it will be when the 'Skater Dudes' (Russel, Lance and Miles) try their diary raid scheme. lol. P**


	4. Task 1

**See, told ya I was gonna update today! Anyway, I like this chapter and I think I did a good job with it, except the ending. But hey, you be the judge. And at the beginning, I think it is something the boys would do.**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

**Chapter 4: Task 1 **

Neville, along with Seamus and Dean, went back to the Gryffindor common room when Neville flatly refused to even enter the hall. "Hey, were are the girls?" Dean asked. Seamus and Neville looked around the common room, but found the Hermione, Ginny, Parvati and Lavender weren't there.

"Maybe they are in their dormitory?" Neville suggested. Seamus looked at the staircase that led to the dorms. "I wonder if we can get up there." He said and walked up three steps before it changed into a slide and he fell onto the floor.

"Hey, hold onto the railings." Dean said and started to make his way up. He made it up and Neville tried to follow, but fell and slid down. "Isn't there some type of charm to stop this thing?" Neville asked.

To Dean's right, the first year dorm door opened and a girl came out. She looked up at Dean and her jaw dropped. "Uh, hi." He said. She looked down the stairs and giggled at Neville and Seamus. "I can help you get up." She said and stepped onto one to the steps. The staircase went back to normal.

"Uh, thanks." Seamus said as he and Neville came up and went for the 6th girls dorm. Obviously the girl doesn't know the rules…

The guys entered the room and went to different sides. Seamus had opened someone's bedside table. "Find anything?" Dean asked as Neville also opened a draw.

"All I can find are these scrunches." Seamus said and held them up. Dean then moved to a draw.

"Yeah, and socks!" Neville said. The two boys moved over to Dean. "Cha-ching! I found bras!" He said and the closed the draw. "But the girls aren't here."

Neville sat down on one of the beds and heard paper crackle. He got off the bed and saw a piece of parchment. He picked it up and read what it said. "Guys, they're on some sort of scavenger hunt." He said.

Dean took the parchment. "Looks like we're going on a scavenger hunt men!" He said and the 3 boys ran out of the dorm and tumbled down the stairs as it turned back into a slide. The first year girl giggled at them and went back to her dorm.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls were walking up a set of stairs when they decided to move again. They saw a bunch of Ravenclaw boys who were running late for the dance. One of them waved to Lavender, who turned and giggled at Parvati.

"That guy just waved at me!" She squealed and turned to wave back, but they had already disappeared down the stairs. "I am so smashed, I can't even return a wave to a cute guy!" Lavender wailed.

"No time to worry about that now, we have a task to complete." Hermione said as the staircase stopped. They ran up the stairs and ran straight into the Slytherins. "Good luck!" Pansy called back at them.

"Keep it!" Ginny shouted back and the group of girls started searching the paintings for someone who was asleep. "Uh oh." Ginny said.

"What?" Hermione asked, but she soon realized what Ginny was talking about. There were only pictures of guys sleeping. "Oh great."

"Well, we're just going to have to make it work." Parvati said and took out her clothes. "_Verf._" She said and her clothes shrank and flew into the portrait. She guided the shirt with her wand until it was on one of the sleeping men. She dropped her wand and the shirt stayed. "Perfect!"

"Sssh, someone's coming!" Lavender hissed. The girls froze and saw Filch walk in. He hadn't noticed them yet and Mrs. Norris wasn't with him. He was looking at the painting on the other side of the hall. He stopped at one and turned his back at them.

"Go Parvati." Hermione whispered. Parvati nodded and said the spell again. She managed to get the jeans on him, now on to the next guy…

"Freeze!" Ginny hissed. Filch had started walking again and stopped right in front of them. Parvati quietly said the spell and managed to get the clothes on the last painting man. Filch continued on his way down the passage, so Ginny took out the camera and took a picture of the other three in front of their painting.

The flash filled the hall and Filch spun around. "Hey!" He shouted and started running their way, but the girls were faster then him and managed to lose him. "Ok, that was scary." Ginny said and searched her pockets for the list.

"Looking for something?" Dean asked. The girls spun around and saw him holding the list. "Give it Dean." Hermione said, holding out her hand. Dean gave it to her. "But we're helping you to show that Gryffindor is the best." He said.

The girls nodded and Hermione crossed off the first task. "Ok, number two is get a teacher to give you a drink. Right, so let's get going." Hermione said. They all made their way to the entrance hall and hid behind a wall as they saw McGonagall leave.

"I'm going to the Gryffindor common room." She said to Professor Sprout and closed the door. "Oh no, someone has to go back!" Ginny said. They all looked at Hermione. "Great. Yeah, fine, I'll go." She said and ran off in the direction of Gryffindor tower.

Harry and Ron were walking down the corridors, both in muggle clothing. They decided to go to the dance later, neither had gotten a date, though it wasn't hard for Harry, almost every girl in the school would say yes.

"Harry, do you really want to go to this dance?" Ron asked. Harry just shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. Truthfully? No, but Luna was going to be there so Ron wanted to go… get the picture?

"Wait, is that Hermione?" Ron asked. Harry looked up and saw Hermione running up one of the staircases. He had seen Hermione in muggle clothes before, but tonight she looked different. Harry couldn't tell why Hermione suddenly looked so different to him and he couldn't stop watching her until she was out of sight.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was out of breath by the time she reached the Gryffindor common room. She flung herself into an empty chair and picked up the nearest book to her. Just as she opened it to a random page, McGonagall came in.

"Where are the others?" She asked.

"In their rooms." Hermione said. McGonagall nodded and left. Hermione let out a sigh and rested for a while. 'We better win.' She thought and got off the chair and made her way back to the Great Hall.

**I think the guys can get up the stairs if they are with the girsl, not sure. But I had to add that in coz it's funny! ) Well my favourite chapter has to be the next one, which you will read tomorrow! ) It's also funny, coz it's task 2! Guess who the teacher is?**


	5. Task 2 and Blaise

**Here, updating early coz I'm at home sick, which sucks. It's cool that I get to miss school, buit being sick is horrible. Yeah, so this is my other favoruite chapter, so enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters**

**Chapter 5: Task 2 and Blaise **

"Hermione, I can't do this!" Lavender said as they all stood outside the Great Hall. They could hear the Weird Sisters playing and could see flashing lights and everything.

"Lav, you have to do this! It is life or death, do you really want to loose to Pansy??" Parvati said, shaking her friend.

"Yeah, great Parvati thanks for the prep talk." Ginny said and opened the door. She stuck her head through the door. "Coast is clear, come on you two." Ginny said and pushed Hermione and Lavender in. Dean, Seamus and Neville followed suit.

"So what are we going to do?" Parvati asked Ginny as she closed the door. Ginny sat down next the door and looked around. "Keep watch as to who is going in and out of the hall." She said.

Parvati nodded and the door opened again and out came Roger Davies who Parvati followed down the hall. Ginny rolled her eyes at her friend and rested her head against the wall.

"Hey, are you waiting for someone?" Said a voice to her left. Ginny looked to see Blaise Zabini leaning against the wall, looking down at her.

"Uh, yeah." She said, confused now. Since when is a Slytherin allowed to talk to a Gryffindor.

"Oh, your boyfriend." He said, the smirk that he had on his face gone now. Ginny quickly shook her head.

"No, I don't have one. But why are you talking to me? You're in Slytherin and I'm in Gryffindor, we are enemies." Ginny said.

"Did you do anything for me to hate you?" Blaise asked.

"No, it's our houses…"

"Forget about house rivalry, it has nothing to do with the people in it. I'll see you around Ginny." He said and turned around and went down towards the dungeons.

Ginny smiled as she watched him walk off, but soon it disappeared when Parvati came back, looking upset. "Why are you so happy?" She asked as she sat down next to her.

"Blaise spoke to me. Urgh, I'm such an idiot!" Ginny said and put her head in her hands. "He will never talk to me again, I just know it!"

"Hey, you don't know that. Sure, he might be in Slytherin, but who knows. Stranger things have happened." Parvati said and then muttered something under her breath. All Ginny heard was "Roger". Ginny laughed at this and Parvati joined her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look, they're done!" Hermione said and pointed to Pansy and her friends as they moved away from Professor Flitwick. "I wonder how they managed to get him to buy them a drink."

"You can ask them now, because here they come!" Lavender said and pointed towards Pansy who was making her way towards them. She smirked at the two of them.

"I managed to set you up with a teacher, I told him what you were wearing so he's looking for you. Oh, here he comes! Bye." She said to Lavender and then got lost in the crowd again.

Hermione turned around and her jaw dropped. She turned back to Lavender. "I'm really glad I'm not you right now." She said. Lavender turned her head and saw Professor Snape making his way towards them.

"No! Why couldn't it be Firenze?" Lavender whined. Hermione looked around for a way out, but she couldn't find one.

"Luann?" Snape asked, slightly confused. Pansy had told him that there was a lady looking for him named Luann and that she was wearing a red dress. He had assumed that it was an adult, not a student, though Snape could not recognize her.

Lavender turned around and tried to hide her face from Snape. "Uh, no, you must be mistaking me for someone else." She said and looked at Hermione who was shaking her head at her.

"Funny, you remind me of one of my students…. In 6th year…." Snape said slowly, looking down at the girl. A smirk appeared on his face.

"Lavender Brown. Now why on earth did Pansy send me to look for you?" Snape asked, mocking the poor girl. Lavender shrugged and looked around for Hermione.

"Sorry professor, but I have to go." She said quickly and got lost in the crowd. She finally spotted Hermione standing near the drinks table, talking to Professor Dumbledore.

"Ah Miss Brown, I want to give you this." Dumbledore said and handed Lavender a glass of punch. Lavender took it from him and looked at Hermione who had the camera ready. "Smile." Hermione said and she got the picture.

"All right, let's find the boys and get out of here." Lavender said as she and Hermione made their way back into the crowd of students. Seamus and Dean were easy to find, they were by the food table trying to chat up some girls.

"Is the hunt back on?" Dean asked. Hermione nodded and scanned the room for Neville.

"Where is Neville?" She asked. They didn't have to look for long; he was currently trying to get Susan Bones to dance with him, and failing miserably. "Poor guy."

"Yeah, we'll save him and meet you back outside." Seamus said. The two girls nodded and made their way back towards the doors.

"Hermione, duck!" Lavender hissed in her ear and pulled her down to the ground. McGonagall passed them and continued to walk towards the drink table. The two girls stayed on the floor and crawled out of the hall.

"Finally, you made it! What are you doing?" Parvati asked as the two girls crawled out of the hall.

"No time to explain, we need to do the next task on the list." Hermione said as Ginny pulled her off the floor.

"Where are the boys?" Ginny asked. They looked back in the hall and couldn't see a sign of any of them. "Guess we just have to continue without them."

**And next chapter is task 3! Just wanna know if there are people who like the Ginny/Blaise pairing, or is it just me? Coz Blaise already has a crush on Ginny anyway (6th book, Pansy accuses him on the crush and he doesn't deny it).**


	6. Stealing Harry's Boxers

**Sorry I'm updating late! I got a review asking to make the chapters longer, so I'm trying to but this is about the same length as the first chapter, writing long chapters are never my speciality because I like to leave you with cliff hangers, but I am trying! So here it is, I think this might be the task y'all have been waiting for... not not. :)**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters**

**Chapter 6: Stealing Harry's Boxers **

Pansy, Daphne and Millicent looked down the hallway to make sure that there was no one sneaking around. They had just stolen something from Filch's office, the pamphlet on Kwikspell.

"Are they next door to the Slytherin ones?" Millicent asked. Pansy nodded as she walked down the hallway triumphantly. She found the door she was looking for and opened it up. She and Daphne snuck in while Millicent stood guard.

"If it is like the Slytherin rooms, then they should have the names on them. Find Potters." Pansy said and they began reading the names above the lockers where the Qudditch players kept their clothes.

"Found it!" Daphne said and opened Harry's locker and started searching for a pair of boxers. She found it and handed it over to Pansy.

"Perfect, now let's see how the Gryffindors are doing." She said. They left the room and headed back to the direction of the Great Hall. On their way they saw Hermione and them and followed towards the portrait to the Gryffindor common room.

"What are we going to do now Pansy?" Daphne asked. Pansy looked down the hallway and saw Mrs. Norris sitting there.

"We're going to alert Filch about the Gryffindors behavior and watch them crash and burn." Pansy said and smirked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, this is it girls, the big task. If I don't make it out alive, you can share my books equally among the three of you." Hermione said.

The three girls raised the eyebrows at Hermione, who was being way too over dramatic about this situation.

"Hermione, what is wrong with you? You are tough, not this kind of person you are now! You can do this, it's not like you're going to see Harry naked or anything." Ginny said.

Hermione blushed at what Ginny said, but agreed with her. "You're right, all I have to do is go to the boy's dorm, get his boxers and be out of there. I can do this." She said and the four of them went inside the common room.

Hermione started sneaking up the boy's stairs while Ginny, Parvati and Lavender sat down on the couches, watching her. Hermione took a deep breath and walked all the way up the stairs and into the 6th year boy's dorm.

At first, Hermione thought she was alone, but she was horribly mistaken. Across the room from her with their backs turned, were Ron and Harry. Luckily, they hadn't noticed her and Hermione managed to duck behind someone's bed.

"…she just looked different tonight." Hermione heard Harry say. She looked from underneath the bed and saw the two walking around the room again.

"Ok, since when have you liked her? I mean, there is a hall full of girls waiting for you right now and I never thought you had these feelings for her." Ron said.

Hermione watched as the two boys moved back to the other side of the room and she grabbed this opportunity as a way to find Harry's boxers. She crawled out from under the bed and quickly scanned the room for Harry's bed.

"Harry, just hurry up and get ready for this dance, it's already 10 o'clock." Ron said. The two boys turned around and Hermione quickly ran into another room, which, if this was similar to the girls' dorm, was the bathroom.

"Yeah, but I have to go shower first." She heard Harry say and heard footsteps get nearer. 'I'm so gonna kill Pansy for putting this task in the hunt.' Hermione thought and quickly ducked behind the shower curtain, the only place she could hide in.

She heard the door open and close and Hermione pressed herself against the wall, closing her eyes. 'I'm going to get caught, I am so dead.' She thought. She heard the shower curtain being pulled aside and Hermione opened an eye to see Harry's hand reach in and turn the tap on.

The water sprayed Hermione and she bit her lip to stop herself from screaming in surprise. She sighed with relief and looked out the one end of the shower curtain and then cursed her bad luck.

Harry was busy getting undressed, he had his shirt off and she could see that his skin was slightly tanned. Hermione tried to look away as Harry started to take his pants off, but she couldn't when she saw he was wearing boxers.

Hermione watched as he took them off and she quickly blushed and hid behind the curtain again. 'I can't believe I watched my best friend get undressed before me!' Hermione thought.

'But you like him, you know it and the others do as well, so why deny it?' Said that annoying voice in Hermione's head that was always right. 'Fine, you're right.'

But Hermione almost fainted right then when she saw Harry's hand at the other end of the shower curtain. 'Oh snap, he has to shower!!!'

"Harry, can you come here and help me with something?" Ron asked from the other end of the door. Hermione saw Harry's hand disappear and she looked out from the shower and saw him leave the bathroom wearing a towel.

'Thanks Ron, I owe you one.' Hermione silently promised her other friend. She got out of the bathroom, picked up Harry's boxers and hid under the bed again until Harry went back to the bathroom and Ron's back was turned, she quickly dashed out of the dorm, promising never in her life to do this again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I got them, let's go." Hermione said as she came running down the stairs. The three girls jumped up off the couch and ran out of the common room and right into Filch.

"I knew you Gryffindors were up to no good." He said as he grabbed hold of Ginny and Lavender. Hermione and Parvati managed to stay in the shadows and hoped Filch hadn't seen them.

"But they said there were 4 of you, where are the other two?" He asked happily. Ginny looked at Filch's pockets and saw something that looked like a certificate from graduating Kwikspell.

"We have no idea what you are talking about." Ginny said and gently took the certificate out of his pocket and put it into her own. 'Thanks Fred and George.' She thought.

"Well, I will take you to my office while I go find Dumbledore and see if I can hang you two upside down in the dungeons." Filch said happily and started walking down the hallway.

Hermione and Parvati emerged from the shadows, grabbed hold of their two friends and dragged them down in the opposite direction. Filch was surprised by this and spun around and started chasing them.

"Come back here you filthy children!" He shouted. The girls laughed and almost stopped running when they spotted the Slytherin girls standing in the shadows, watching them.

"RUN!" Hermione and Pansy shouted together and soon they were all on a race towards the Great hall, Hermione and Pansy in the lead. Pansy tried to trip Hermione up, but both girls managed to get there at the same time.

"It's a tie Parkinson." Hermione said and crossed her arms. Pansy looked at the Great Hall and an idea came to her mind.

"No Granger, it's a tie-breaker. Tonight they are announcing the Wizard and Witch of Hogwarts, whoever wins or manages to get the crowns from the winners, wins." Pansy said and smirked. 'They'll never win now.' She thought.

**lol, Witch and Wizard of Hogwarts. But you have to admit, it is a cool idea. I mean, if in America you get the Prom King and Queen, so why not those for the wizarding schools:) So, the next chapter is just the dance and is long, longer then this chapter Yay!**


	7. The Dance

**Here's the dance, yay! Got nothing to say, except thanks for the awesome reviews guys, all of you rock! Even if you don't review, just as long as people read this and enjoy it, that's fine with me.**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters**

**Chapter 7: The Dance **

"Deal." Hermione said. Pansy was shocked for a second, but quickly changed to smirk at the Gryffindors.

"We'll see you crash and burn." She said and opened the Great Hall doors and walked in. Pansy, Daphne and Millicent went to one side of the Hall while the 4 Gryffindors went to find Neville, Dean and Seamus.

They found them sulking in the corner. "This sucks, none of the girls will dance with us, and they're all waiting for Harry." Dean said.

"Well, we have to try and win the crown tonight." Ginny said and leaned against the wall. Neville took out the list that he still had and quickly wrote that down.

"Ok, so how do you plan on getting it?" Seamus asked, raising an eyebrow. The girls shrugged.

"All we can hope is that none of the Slytherin girls get the crown and that people who actually like us win it." Hermione said and looked at the Great Hall's doors and saw Harry and Ron enter. The two boys moved off to the other side.

Meanwhile, Pansy was looking around to make sure Draco had stayed at the Slytherin common room. The three Slytherins hadn't moved from their post.

"Pansy, you are just being paranoid, Draco isn't even here." Daphne said, but Pansy soon spotted him and her jaw dropped.

"I don't believe it, he dumped me for another girl!" She shrieked and pointed Draco dancing with Hannah. She stormed over to the two and pulled Hannah over to the side. "What are you doing dancing with my boyfriend?" Pansy demanded.

"If I remember correctly, we broke up." Draco said, smirking. He really didn't care if a catfight happened right in front of him, just as long as he got the girl.

"I can't believe you!" Pansy shouted and pushed Hannah, who was completely innocent in this whole thing.

"Oh, it's on!" Hannah shouted and almost everyone's attention were on the two who were just about to pull each other's hair out, if it wasn't for McGonagall who came along and gave both of them a death glare.

"Ok, can we have everyone's attention? There's a dancing competition on now to this new song of ours!" Said the lead singer of the Weird Sisters. Pansy glared at Draco.

"It's on Draco." Pansy said and grabbed the nearest boy… who happened to be Neville. Draco started laughing at this. "So Longbottom is your new boyfriend now?" He asked.

"Hey, don't mock her." Neville said, getting angry with Draco. Pansy was the girl he was trying to impress, but was disappointed to find that she hadn't showed up.

"Yeah, whatever." Draco said and led Hannah off somewhere. Pansy turned to Neville. "Uh, thanks for standing up for me, but I can take care of myself." She said. Neville just nodded.

"Now lets' beat Malfoy at this dance."

The Gryffindor girls looked on in awe at how brave Neville was being now. "Wow, never thought he could stand up to Malfoy for Pansy." Ginny murmured.

"Grab your dance partners now! This song is by a muggle band, so I hope you enjoy it!" the lead singer said. Hermione looked at her friends.

"So, what do you say? We all dance together?" She asked and the three other girls all nodded.

The Weird Sisters started playing 'That Girl' by McFly. Pansy and Neville started dancing and having a good time. The two didn't even look at Draco and Hannah; they just let themselves be themselves.

Draco, however, was having a harder time dancing. He kept looking at Pansy and Neville, who were having a blast on the dance floor. At one point he stopped dancing. "Draco, just forget it, you disgust me." Hannah said and walked away from him.

Hermione, Ginny, Lavender and Parvati all stood in a circle and danced their hearts out while having fun. They all were laughing and just having the time of their lives. Harry and Ron were walking around the hall and Harry stopped when he saw Hermione dancing with her friends.

The song ended and everyone started clapping. McGonagall walked up to Pansy and Neville and handed them the trophy. "Congratulations you two, you won the dance competition." She said.

Neville smiled at Pansy, who gave him a small smile and left to go find her friends again.

Harry was trying to make his way to Hermione, but bumped into Neville, who dropped a piece of paper. "Neville, wait you…" Harry said and picked up the paper, but the other boy was gone. Harry opened the paper and saw the list.

Ron stood behind him and smiled as Luna came walking up to him. "Hello Ronald." She said. "Can you ask Harry something for me?"

"Sure." Ron said.

"He seems occupied, but can you ask him if I can have one dance with him?" Luna asked. Ron felt his heart sink, but nodded. He turned and patted Harry on the back to get his attention.

"Dude, the girl of my dreams, dance with her." Ron said. Harry looked at Luna and smiled. "Yeah sure."

"Thanks Harry, I'll dance with you next Ron." She said and walked off with Harry. Ron smiled and looked around and saw his sister standing by herself near the stage. He was about to go and talk to her, when he saw someone else approach her.

"Hey Ginny." Blaise said. Ginny looked at him and smiled. "Have you thought over what I said?" He asked.

"Yeah, you're right." She said.

Blaise smirked. "I usually am. Can I have this dance?" He asked. Ginny nodded and Blaise took her onto the dance floor.

"Hermione, look!" Lavender said and pointed to Ginny. Hermione turned and smiled at her friend. "She looks so happy."

"Yeah, she does." Hermione said and then spotted Luna and Harry dancing, Ron moving closer to the two of them. "I think we better look for the Slytherins, we should stick close 'cause they're gonna announce the winners." She said and the others agreed.

The song ended and they grabbed Ginny and went closer to the stage where Pansy, Daphne and Millicent stood. "Took you long enough, get ready to loose." Pansy said.

Dumbledore went on stage and a few 'awww's could be heard as the music stopped. Dumbledore just beamed down at the students. "I just want to announce this years Witch and Wizard of Hogwarts. Our Witch is Cho Chang." Dumbledore said and some people clapped.

"I know Cho really well, I know she'll give us the crown." Pansy said and smirked at them. She was positive that they were going to win, nothing could go wrong now.

"And our Wizard is Harry Potter!" Dumbledore said and Pansy's face fell. Yeah, that could cause a problem.

"Guess what? I'm best friends with Harry." Hermione said and took pleasure in Pansy's horror stricken face.

"Now you two can each dance with someone special." Dumbledore said as the crowns were placed on Harry and Cho's head. Cho went off to find another Ravenclaw, while Harry stood on stage, looking for someone. He walked up to the microphone.

"Hermione? Are you here?" Harry asked. Ginny, Lavender and Parvati turned to look at Hermione who stood still. "Hermione, can you dance with me?"

"Go Hermione! Your dream guy is waiting for you!" Ginny said and pushed Hermione towards the stage. Harry saw her and joined her at the bottom.

"May I have this dance?" He asked. Hermione smiled and nodded. Harry took her hand and led her off to the dance floor.

"If only I had a guy like that." Parvati sighed.

"Well then, would you like to dance?" Dean asked and Parvati nodded. Lavender turned to Seamus and took his hand.

"Hey, where are we going?" He asked.

"To dance."

Ginny moved towards Blaise again and ended up dancing next to Hermione and Harry, who were both talking to each other.

"I thought you weren't coming." Harry said.

"Well, I wasn't going to, but something came up." Hermione said. Harry smiled down at her.

"Here, I think this is yours." Harry said and took off the crown and put it on Hermione's head. She looked at him, shocked.

"Don't worry, I know all about the scavenger hunt." He said and showed her the list. Hermione looked over at Pansy who was staring at her, jaw opened.

"Thanks Harry." Hermione said and continued to enjoy the rest of the dance with him.

**2 chapters left people! I can't believe it. If you've seen the movie, you'll know what's coming up next. ) **


	8. The Almost Kiss

**Chapter 8: The Almost Kiss **

Ron watched as his two best friends danced. He had no one, which was kind of lucky as he wasn't an expert at dancing.

"Hello Ronald, I think I'll dance with you now." Luna said as she walked up to him. Ron gave her a small smile and nodded. He guided her to the dance floor and they danced next to the other couples.

"I know you like me." Luna said. Ron went red.

"How did you find out?" He asked. Luna shrugged.

"The way you acted when I asked to dance with Harry. But Ron, I like you too." She said and Ron stopped blushing.

"Y-you do?" He asked, smiling. Luna nodded and smiled at him. Ron pulled her closer to him and gave her a kiss.

"Looks like Ron has someone." Hermione said to Harry, who just nodded.

"I want to talk to you, somewhere private." Harry said and led Hermione out of the Hall and outside onto the grounds. They were halfway to the lake, when Harry stopped walking and turned to her.

"Why did you do the scavenger hunt?" He asked. Hermione looked into his eyes confused.

"I wanted to prove to the Slytherins that they weren't the best at everything." Hermione asked. "How did you find the list?"

"Neville dropped it and I picked it up." Harry said and moved closer to her. "I saw you running through the halls tonight and now I know you were in the boys dorm tonight, because I was missing a pair of boxers." Harry said.

Hermione laughed nervously at how close they were now. "I like your laugh." Harry said and smiled softly. He was slowly closing the gap between them. Hermione slowly closed her eyes and she could feel his breath on her lips.

"Hermione! Come quickly, Filch is on his way!" Lavender called out to her. Hermione quickly spun around and saw her friends waving at her at the entrance to Hogwarts. "I'm sorry Harry, I have to go." She said and ran towards them.

They all bolted inside and ran up the stairs towards Gryffindor Tower.

"Hey, you! Stop!" They heard Filch call out to them. Hermione turned her head and saw Filtch run up the stairs two at a time. She quickly turned her head to see where she was going when the crown slipped off of her head.

It went down the stairs and Filtch stood on it and lost his balance. He went rolling down the stairs and stopped in front of the Great Hall doors, that where opened by McGonagall.

"Gryffindors…. running wild…. tripped me." Filtch managed to say. McGonagall looked up at the stairs and started walking towards Gryffindor tower, looking out for any other students. As she walked up the stairs, she didn't see someone run down a passage, the crown that caused Filch to fall in their hands.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Quickly, get into bed incase McGonagall comes!" Hermione said as the four of them entered the common room.

"But didn't she see us at the ball?" Ginny asked. Hermione shook her head. "No, she wasn't there. Now, quickly!"

The girls continued up the stairs and into their dorm, which was a mess. "The boys managed to get in, but there's no time to clean now." Hermione said and threw the mess that was on her bed off and onto the floor.

The girls followed and they call climbed into bed. Once their heads hit the pillow, they all fell asleep, exhausted after the night they had.

Just as Hermione had predicted, McGonagall came to check on them. She saw that they were all fast asleep, so she let them be. She left the common room just as the other students from the ball came back.

"Parvati and I are going out next Hogsmeade weekend." Dean said. Harry and Ron sat down on the couches, Harry holding onto the crown Hermione had dropped.

"Luna and I are going out now. Isn't it great Harry?" Ron asked. Harry just nodded as he played with the crown. Ron frowned at him.

"Are you and Hermione going out?" he asked. Harry shook his head and looked up at the girl's dorm's stairs.

"I'm tired." Harry said and stood up. Ron just nodded and watched his friend make his way up to their dorm.

**Short chapter, I know. I'll try and get the next and last chapter up later today. Sorry I didn't update yesterday, my internet is giving me some problems! Thanks for the reviews for the previous chapter, I love all of you guys! I'll thank you all in the next chapter.**


	9. Victory is always Sweet

**Here's the last chapter! Sorry I didn't post it when I wanted to, I had to finish some projects for school. Now I really hate my history teacher, he is evil! But that's a different story. Anyway, this isn't my best or my favourite chapter, but I suck at endings coz I never want to finish a story! But all stories must come to an end, though I might come back and edit this, maybe...**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters**

Chapter 9: Victory is always sweet

Ginny was the last one up. She was woken by Lavender and Parvati screaming as they told each other what had happened last night at the dance when they split up.

"Dean is such a good dancer! We're going out again next Hogsmeade weekend!" Parvati said.

"So are Seamus and I! Maybe we can go on a double date?" Lavender said. Ginny's eyes widened as she realized that she had fallen asleep in the wrong dorm! Ginny jumped out of the bed she was in and looked around for Hermione.

"Took you long enough, you fell asleep on my bed that Hermione had to conjure an extra bed for me." Lavender said as she pulled on a jacket.

"Where's Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"I'm here, went to go fetch your clothes. Now hurry up, we're going to breakfast now." Hermione said and threw the clothes at Ginny.

"This is going to be so cool, Pansy and them have to admit to the whole school that Gryffindor is better then Slytherin." Parvati said.

"Since when did you guys decide that?" Hermione asked.

"When you and Harry were busy making out on the Hogwarts grounds." Lavender said and started to giggle at Hermione's red face.

"Ha ha, very funny. Now lets go." Hermione said as Ginny pulled on her jeans. Today was Saturday and the girls were planning on meeting Pansy and them early to discuss how she was going to let the school know.

"What if she doesn't do it?" Ginny asked as they walked down the stairs towards the Great Hall.

"There really isn't anything to prove and if she doesn't do it, then she is a coward." Hermione said. They had reached the Entrance Hall and there stood the Slytherin trio, all looking rather grim.

"Ok, here's the deal. We will only say that Gryffindor is better once and when we want to." Pansy said as they approached her.

"I don't think so, you're just going to say it when no one is there, you say it when the hall is almost full of students." Ginny said and glared at them. Pansy knew better then to mess with Ginny and quickly nodded.

"Good, now that is settled, let's go to breakfast." Lavender said and dragged her friends in. The hall had a few early risers already, so the tables were almost empty. The 4 Gryffindors headed towards their table where they started to dish up a big breakfast, the running around the previous night gave them an appetite.

"So Hermione, what is going on between you and Harry now?" Parvati asked casually. Hermione stopped eating and glared at her friend.

"I don't want to discuss that right now. If we have to discuss something, how about Ginny and Blaise?" Hermione suggested. All girls looked at Ginny who went red.

"Uh, we're going out. I'm meeting Blaise later today." Ginny said. The girls nodded, but soon their attention went towards the Slytherin table. More people had arrived and Pansy was now standing on the Slytherin table.

She was red in the face and looked around the hall. She saw Hermione and Ginny glaring at her and knew now was the time. Pansy took a deep breath and said, "Gryffindors are better then Slytherins." She shouted.

"What?!" Everyone turned to see Draco who looked like he was about to faint. This made Pansy considerably happier and she sat back down and continued to eat.

"I guess they aren't getting back together any time soon." Ginny said. Hermione nodded and looked around the hall for Ron and Harry, but couldn't see them anywhere.

"I'm going to go to the library, see you back at the common room?" Hermione said and the other girls nodded. She got up and quickly left the hall and ran up the stairs until she arrived at the library.

It was quiet and she was the only student there because the others were downstairs eating their breakfast. Hermione made her way towards an empty desk and sat down. She needs a quiet place to think right now, but it seemed someone didn't want that for her.

Near one of the bookshelves, Hermione spotted something shiny glittering in the early morning light that was coming through the window. Curious as to what is could be, she got off of the seat and walked towards the bookshelf.

She found the crown she lost the night before lying on the bookshelf, someone must've found it and followed her here. Carefully, she picked it up.

"You lost it last night while running away from Filch." Said a voice and Hermione turned to see Harry standing behind her. "I followed you and saved it while Filch fell down the stairs, it was quiet a sight."

"I bet it was." Hermione murmured, playing with the crown. Harry stepped closer to her and took the crown out of her hands. He placed it on her head and smiled down at her.

"So Cinderella, I guess since I'm your prince and all, I have to give you this." Harry said and moved his face closer to Hermione's and lightly brushed his lips against hers.

Hermione laughed. "Cinderella? Harry, that is so cliché, but that's ok." She said and Harry grinned and gave her another kiss, this time it was longer.

**I used Cinderella because at the end of the movie, Julie says 'And so the Cinderella in the lopsided crown finally got her kiss.' so I just had to add something like that in! Anyway, now is the time where I will now thank all my reviewers, who all rock by the way.**

**sodasgirl, Blue-Eyed Chica, KelseyHalliwell, BlackDemonAngel,Carelys, The Potters are cool, Noc007, StunningSpellRock2345 and randolph14.**


End file.
